The Scarlet Vision
by ebony volf
Summary: Locien Goldwing is one of the few High elves still working in favor of the Scarlet Crusade but when his Master and best friend, Marsuis Danthorn, goes missing for a few days and suddenly returns. Just how corrupt the Crusade is will soon be apparent.slash
1. None Can Withstand Our Faith

**The Scarlet Vision**

_None can withstand our faith!_

"What do you mean Commander Danthorn is missing!? Is this some kind of sick joke? My Master would never be killed or captured!" Screamed an enraged priest.

He was small and slender, defiantly short for his age with white blond hair and wide blue eyes. A face consuming blush of anger stained his cheeks apple red and caused his hands to glow the brilliant gold of the Holy Light that was worshiped to vehemently by him. Pointed ears shook as he tried to contain his rage.

The messenger took a fearful step back but to his credit, didn't flee.

"Inquisitor Goldwing, he's only missing per..per..hapse he's on a mission and just didn't tell the rest of his squadron?" The man said with carefully chosen words.

"Get out of my sight you pathetic liar!" Locien sobbed, covering his eyes with his hands that had returned to the usual snow white color of his skin. His ears continued to shake though now it was his tears and not rage.

"Ye..yes sir" the messenger affirmed, feeling bad for causing the Inquisitor to cry.

Inquisitor Locien Goldwing was Commander Danthorn's personal healer and advisor. The two where as close as Commander Mograine and High Inquisitor Whitemane. Sometimes it seemed they may be even closer than that.

The Messenger scampered out of the Crusader's Chapel part of the Monastery and went to report back to his superior.

Locien didn't take any notice of this, instead falling to his knees and sobbing his heart out. How could his master be dead? They wouldn't have bothered to send a messenger if he was merely missing. His Master spent more time 'missing' than he did sleeping!

Why?! What had possessed him to continue with his field work! His Master had given most of his life to the benefit of the Scarlet Crusade.

He could have taken the job that Lady Whitemane had offered and become a Guardsman in the Monastery. Could have stayed inside away from the harsh cruelties of the corrupt outside world.

No, his Master lived for the thrill of life. For the knowledge that his powers held a purpose that helped all mankind. He could never be happy couped up indoors.

"Inquisitor Goldwing, are you in pain" asked a red-haired priestess that he could not bring himself to re-call the name of.

"Yes" he hiccuped, brushing his treacherous tears away "But it's not a pain the light can heal" He continued "Now, leave me"

"But whats wrong?" The fool pried.

"Leave my presence Foul Woman!" he roared brokenly, unable to stand it when anyone besides Marsuis asked him about his problems.

One of the surrounding Paladins obviously heard him and came over.

"Inquisitor Goldwing? Is this person upsetting you?"

Rubbing the last remnants of tears from his eyes and turned away from both sets of eyes that watched him. "It doesn't matter I'm going to my room. Inform Lady Whitemane I won't be attending service tonight. I've already done my praying for the day"

The paladin gave him a confused look but knew better than to question the priest "Of course, Inquisitor"

Brushing some none-exsistant dust from his tabard, Locien stood without another word and left the Chapel in a flurry of white silk.

* * *

Monica, the red-haired priestess, looked at the paladin"I've never seen him so distraught before, he looked like the scourge had just taken control of the world!"

Jerimah sneered "NEVER say such a thing again! Do you understand!" he lowered his voice " You need to understand Monica, that when your higher ups are upset it is generally a good idea to not mention it. Especially to Lady Whitemane or Inquisitor Goldwing! If either of them are upset they will either speak to Master Mograine or Commander Danthorn, understand?" He visibly shivered "Then either of THEM will take care of the problem"

She still looked worried "But Commander Danthorn isn't here and I've never seen Inquisitor Goldwing OR High Inquisitor Whitemane cry before its... kinda unnerving"

"Unnerving or not" Jerimah glared "It's in your self interest to never mention this again. Who knows what such prying will lead people to believe...." he let the threat hang.

Scared for her life, Monica turned away.

* * *

Locien entered the room he and Marsuis shared he tossed his tabard aside. Not finding it within himself to fold it neatly as he usually did. Shortly after he also threw his stuffy robe onto his neatly made bed.

Left in nothing but a pair of loose woolen pants, Locien ignored his trunk of clothing in-favor of his masters own.

He remembered the fist time Marsuis had found him asleep in his bed with the Paladin's favorite shirt on. He'd just smiled, chuckled a little in the way that always made him feel better. Then told the priest he was welcome to use anything Marsuis had in the room.

Of course that hadn't lessened the embarrassment of being caught pining like some lonely widow, but it stopped the guilt on Locien's conciseness if nothing else.

"You fool" Locien whispered brokenly. Clutching Marsuis faded shirt like a life-line, because thats what it was. Locien had no reason to serve the light without his light! No reason at all! "You promised you wouldn't die, why out of all your crazy promises, why that one" he sobbed feeling his legs buckle under the tide of his depression "WHY THAT ONE!"

Shaking his head sadly he slipped the, now gray, shirt over his head. Finding a small spark of amusement that despite having grown a little bit over this year. Marsuis shirt STILL completely swallowed his small body whole. It almost looked like he was wearing a REALLY short robe.

Sniffling quietly Locien stood back up and proceeded to crawl under the dark crimson covers of Marsuis bedding.

"Why...you said....you promised...." His roller-coaster of sadness had finally caught up with him, causing darkness to quickly fill his vision "Marsuis Danthorn please....I'll do anything....just don't be dead" he murmured "Don't....be dead"

* * *

Me: Ohhhhhhhh very cryptic no?

Kouichi: No......your to much of a sap to let the poor guys master stay dead

Me: Duh! Thats the point of this whole fanfic!

Kouichi: watch he'll come back with something really corny like amnesia or something

Me: -suspiciously silent-


	2. Arise, My Champion

**The Scarlet Vision**

_Arise, my Champion_

"Have you heard?" asked Monica to the Paladin that had chewed her out so badly the other day.

Rolling his eyes, Jerimah shook his head negatively "Please do inform me of whatever trivial you have discovered"

Ignoring the mans snarky nature, she did indeed inform him to the bit of juicy gossip that had just recently come into her possession.

"Apparently, Inquisitor Goldwing, became so distraught at losing Commander Danthorn that he hasn't left his room in two days. Not even to eat!"

"It's not surprising" Jerimah said callously " Commander Danthorn WAS after all his best and closest friend. I mean really, Inquisitor Goldwing actually outranks Commander Danthorn and still calls him 'Master' I will actually be surprised if he doesn't go mad"

"Don't say such things!" She squawked loudly "The Inquisitor is just in a slump he'll get better in time. His faith in the light will pull him threw"

"It's actually the matter of him wanting to get better." he said emotionlessly " whether you believe me or not I don't care. Mark my words though, if Commander Danthorn really is dead. You should count Inquisitor Goldwing the same. He won't want to live if his Master isn't there with him....." Jerimah sighed "He'd literally follow that man to the death"

Monica bit her lip to keep the sharp retort she had at bay. Jerimah spoke only the truth, even she who had only been here under a year understood that Inquisitor Goldwing, who seemed so adamant in his faith in the light, truly was not loyal to the Crusade, but to Commander Danthorn.

With no Danthorn here to keep him faithful it was only a matter of time before The Inquisitor either killed himself or went mad.

"Light help us all should he go crazy"

Jerimah's snort spoke volumes "The Light won't be able to help us at that point" The Paladin started to walk away "Nothing will stop him short of death itself"

* * *

"Please sir, Lady Whitemane herself asked me to see you to dinner..." said a hopeless voice behind his door. Locien ignored it as he had done for the last half-hour or so. It was amazing how pointless keeping time was when you were wallowing in self pity.

Maybe he should go out there and smite the pour fool in the face? That would teach the little wretches to impede on his solitude. He didn't care if Lady Whitemane had sent the idiot. Surely she wouldn't mind mending a few scorch marks on the saps body...

"Leave me be!" he finally roared. Unable to stand the insistent knocking anymore.

"I...I can't! I have to bring you to dinner or I'll get in big trouble"

"Ask me if I care! Leave me be or prepare to become Loksey's dog chow!"

"Inquisitor!" the voice squeaked fearfully.

Locien gave a small satisfied look when he heard the scampering of the fools feet as they fled from his door. Probably to tell Whitemane of their failure.

The self satisfaction faded quickly though. If Marsuis ever heard him say things like that he would have had some strong words to say about it. He had never been one to use scare tactics on new recruits. As it was becoming hard enough to find them at all let alone drive more away with harsh words.

Having successfully driven himself back into depression, Locien got up and went to take a quick bath. One of the few wonderful perks of being an Inquisitor. He got a room with his own bathing chamber so he could prepare for ceremonies and such without having to sully himself in the same bath water as everyone else.

Marsuis had liked that particular perk as well.

Though Locien was notorious for taking baths so long it could drown a Naga, he couldn't bring himself to enjoy his soak. Getting in just long enough to wash his notoriously difficult hair then back out again.

He dressed in such simple attire it was hard to believe he was actually one of the most feared Priest in the Monastery. Second only to Whitemane in wrath of course.

He wore a pair of Woolen pants he had made specifically for Marsuis and one of the Paladin's shirts as well. To bothered to care about his hair he just left it down to rest where it will. Giving it no more thought than a quick comb through so he wouldn't look like some troll with dread locks in the morning.

"Is this how you plan to spend your days now? Lamenting over a man below you in rank Inquisitor?"

Locien didn't even turn to the intruder at his door. He was a High Elf after all, he could tell who anyone in this building was just by their magic.

"Lady Whitemane, you honor me..." he said emotionlessly, telling her without actually saying anything that her presence was unwelcome at this moment.

"Your apprentices are falling over themselves right now. They have no idea what to do without your commands. Will you just leave them to their own devices?"

"Lady Whitemane.....tell me.....If Commander Mograine suddenly died....and you had no way of knowing that his death served a greater good...How would you feel?"

She was very quite for a long time. She had always been one to carefully think out her words instead of just speaking whatever came to mind.

"If Renault died and I had no way of reviving him.....That is a terrible thing to think of.."

Locien barely contained a snort of contempt. Usually Sally Whitemane was a bit more articulate than just 'that is a terrible thing' obviously she hadn't thought she would be faced with this question.

"I would probably be in much the same state as you...." The Priestess finally admitted.

"Please my Lady, I.....I wish to remain...Wait" Locien perked up, for a moment. Even his ears seemed to stand up a bit straighter.

Whitemane looked perplexed but stayed silent for the moment.

"I feel...new magic coming close...it's familiar..its...its" His eyes widened "Master!!"

"Huh what?!" Came the High Inquisitors startled shout.

Locien ignored her, instead grabbing his tabard and pulling so quickly over his head it was amazing the fabric didn't tear.

"I feel Marsuis magic in this area, he's in Tristfal Glade."

"What if this is a trap?! Think you fool, what if he's undead! Or been resurrected by Necromancers!" She admonished worriedly.

"Then you can kill us together Dammit!" He roared, picking up his staff and running faster than many would believe him capable of.

"Come back Goldwing!" She called after him. Knowing it was futile to chase him down. Only Loksey and Marsuis were able to keep up with the blond blur. She stood no chance against the High elf.

Shaking her head Sally Whitemane went back to tell Renault of the sudden happening.

Light help them if she had to send a squadron after an undead Marsuis and defected Locien. Both where amazing fighters and it would not be easy to kill either of them. Especially if Marsuis actually tried to protect Locien, even in undeath.

* * *

Me: Is Marsuis dead? alive, crazy? Like I know Hahaha

Kouichi: Finally she admits she doesn't have a plot

Me: -Ignores-

Ohhhh yeah.... Blizzard entertainment owns World of Warcraft and my soul so don't sue me please!


	3. A Shadow Of Hope Remains

**The Scarlet Vision**

_A shadow of hope remains_

Locien later would question how fast he'd ran. It seemed nearly impossible to have cleared the winding corridors of the Monastery in such a short amount of time. He'd even noticed Loksey's hounds try to play chase with him only to be lost quickly behind him. Right now though he didn't seem to be running fast enough.

Faster, he commanded his body, Faster!

He noticed a large group of scouts in front of him. Swords drawn and yelling nonsensical babel to whatever held their attention.

"You undead scum! How dare you bring the tabard of a fallen crusader here!!"

Without even planning it he opened his mouth to tell them to get away from what he feared was Marsuis. Instead though, his fear caused a loud scream to echo around him. The sheer intensity of the Mind Blast sent many fleeing from the horrible ringing noise that reverberated in their skulls.

Ignoring the fleeing soldiers, he knelt at the battered ones side and to his mutual joy and horror found it truly was Marsuis.

"Master!" he cried in a panic. One arm was twisted at an angle that should have been impossible and most of the older man's skin was green or purple instead of the tan it should have been "Light above what have they done to you...." he whispered.

"Inquisitor Goldwing...." one soldier groaned, apparently his scream was wearing off "get away from the scourge"

"You fool!" The high elf roared "Do you never think before you act" a lone tear fell from a sapphire eye "This...is...MY MASTER! MY COMMANDER! YOU NEARLY KILLED MY FRIEND!!!" Locien shrieked pointing a thin finger accusingly. "IF HE'S DEAD! I'LL KILL YOU!"

The group of initiates all seemed to come to the same conclusion to stay out of spell range at the moment.

Turning his attention away from the idiots, Locien looked down at the battered corpse of his master and noticed two drowsy green eyes looking up at him.

"Your alive, thank the light...." The relief Locien felt wasn't done justice by those few words. The words would have to wait though, he needed to concentrate on healing Marsuis first.

"Lo..cie..cough cough"

"Don't speak right now" Locien murmured softly "Close your eyes...this...this might hurt some"

Marsuis gave a weak groan and let his bloodshot eyes fall closed as instructed.

Locien closed his eyes as well, then re-opened them. Shocking all the humans around him as his normally blue eyes now shined gold along with his hands.

"Light above and all around, Give me the strength to bind these wounds and heal these hurts" he asked in a voice that didn't seem to suit his small body.

The light on his hands got brighter.

"**Binding Heal**" he called, nearly slamming his palms onto the chest of the hurt man. Marsuis gave a loud, very much in pain, groan but was to weak to protest what looked to have hurt as much as it was healing.

One of the Trainees leaned over and emptied the contents of their stomach as Marsuis arm returned to it proper place. The loud cracks and grinding of bones as they reset themselves as well as the flesh mending itself but looking fearfully deformed before returning to normal.

Locien watched it all happen. Also wanting to retch but unable to at the moment. He'd never been happier in his life that he hadn't eaten in two days. If he had there was no way he could have done this with out becoming horrendously sick.

Feeling the wariness that came with the loss of mana he started to pull back. Finding that Marsuis vitals all seemed stable now he finally allowed the healing to stop.

Locien's skin became whiter than ash and the glow of his blue eyes had dimmed to a baby blue. He was completely drained. If Marsuis wasn't completely healed he couldn't do anything more, he'd have to go get Whitemane and plead for her help instead.

"Inquisitor Goldwing are you okay?" asked a sick looking trainee.

"Fine" he said in a strained voice that said he was anything but. "Give me something to drink and eat, whatever you have"

One person came forward with a Goldenbark apple and another with a skin of Moonberry juice, which he drank with gusto feeling his mana and energy return slowly now that his stomach had nourishment again.

Marsuis slowly started to lean up, despite Locien's attempts to push the man back down onto his back.

"I'm fine now Loci, don't doubt you abilities. You know you healed me up as good as i'm going to get"

"Lay down! I still haven't returned all the blood to your body or checked for any hidden internal wounds or." Locien was cut off as a hand was placed over his mouth.

"You...need to rest. You can check me all you like once, and only once, you've regained your strength. Okay?" Marsuis said softly, giving his chuckle that always caused Locien to bend to his whims.

Unable to do anything else, the priest just nodded.

Marsuis stood on shaky legs, nearly falling over once but regained his precarious balance quickly. Then he offered his uninjured hand to help up the High elf.

"Come on Loci, I'll tell you everything once were inside" Marsuis gave a strained smile "I'm sure you want to know"

"Of course I do!" The priest snapped, but the worry in his eyes dimmed the fierceness "First things first though! You are going to sleep until I see it fit for you to be walking, I might be an Inquisitor but even I know it's impossible to heal all your wounds with one spell."

Marsuis blinked for a moment, then a warm smile bloomed "You....never change do you?"

"No I don't, now come! To bed with you Master, I won't have you getting ill on my watch"

Locien stopped for a moment "Oh wait a moment, Master, cover your ears please"

Marsuis shot the blond a warning look, but did as asked.

Locien took in a deep breath then released another mind numbing scream, causing almost everyone in the area to run around like a chicken with it's head cut off.

"That's for hurting him even more than what was done originally!!"

"Locien....." came the warning tone of the green-eyed one.

The priest cast a disarmingly innocent smile to the older man "what?" he said more sweetly than sugar.

Shaking his head Marsuis started to walk towards the Monastery "Come, am I not supposed to be in bed?"

"Yes you are!" Locien crowed, taking his friends uninjured arm and started to pull him just a bit foreword. "Then we shall trade words of your disappearance." The High elf stated "Because I have MANY words to tell you, Many loud words"

Marsuis' smile wasn't seen by the petite blond, but it was one of relief "You...truly haven't changed...not one bit...Thank the Light for small favors"


End file.
